


Kevin, You Might As Well Just Say 'Uncle'

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: There have been quite a few of my stories featuring Major Kevin Richards.  This work fills in some of the gap between those stories.  Each prior story is referenced in the Notes for each chapter.





	1. All Of This Just To Avoid A Lecture!

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a request from JustineMarie for a story featuring Major Kevin Richards and the O'Donnell sisters. Garrison and the guys make their appearances, of course, and liven things up. This should provide the needed contrast after the AU tearjerker I posted a few days ago, 'The Dream Fades Away'.
> 
> I've always thought that Major Kevin Richards, as portrayed so beautifully by actor Kevin McCarthy, would have made many appearances in the saga if GG had been around for a longer time. The character played so well with the characters of Garrison and his men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebrations at Kilmeade Manor had become increasingly awkward. Although his usual gift, a humidor of Lord Aubrey's favorite tobacco, would be graciously received, as always, he knew that wasn't what Uncle Aubrey really wanted. This time he'd compromised, hoping to mollify the man who had been such a support to him and his sister Julie over the years. He'd brought guests, one of whom his Uncle had repeatedly asked for; that should make the man happier, at least. AND with any luck, that guest and the SECOND guest would distract his uncle enough to prevent that lecture Kevin had, by now, memorized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 takes place after the story 'Showdown at Kilmeade Manor'.

Uncle Aubrey and Uncle Lyle had been petitioning him for some time to bring Ciena back for a visit. Why, they hadn't said, but he had a good idea; they had been 'reminding' him for some time now that it would be wise to get married, start having children, ie. that infamous lecture he had to sit through each visit. 

The war had only intensified their proddings, though exactly when they thought he had time to meet someone appropriate and start on their plan, he had no notion. And he'd been certain it wouldn't be easy; after all, he wasn't an easy man to deal with, he knew that. And it was important for it to be the right woman, someone intelligent enough to deal with the Manor and the other properties, socially savvy enough to handle all the responsibilities and obligations that went with the position. Alone. It was important that she be able to deal with all of that ALONE. For he had no interest in a wife, in married life in general. Oh, he would do his duty, hopefully sire a son or two to ensure the title lived on, but he was a military man and that would be where his continued focus would rest. Once he had time, he was sure he'd be able to find the right candidate, probably more than one. After all, many of his parents' class never thought to bring emotions into the business of marriage; there were far more important things to consider. Certainly his parents had never felt it a necessity, either to their marital relations or with regard to their children.

Then, that series of attempts on his life had led to Garrison and his men, along with Meghada and Ciena, being 'guests' at Kilmeade Manor, meeting not Aubrey, Lord Kilmeade, who had been away, but his 'butler', Lyle Matthews - 'Uncle Lyle', as Kevin Richards thought affectionately of his uncle's life-long companion. 

Although Matthews had been properly horrified at Ciena in the beginning (as well he should have been, considering her outlandish behavior!), by the end of the visit he seemed to be at her elbow more often than not, engaging her in conversation, showing her about the place. Acting, for all the world, as if he was vetting her for that still-vacant position of Lady of the Manor. 

Richards shuddered at the very notion. The O'Donnell sisters were a lot of things, some admirable, a great many not so admirable, but there was one thing NO O'Donnell sister would ever be - proper material for becoming either an officer's wife OR Lady Kilmeade! And another thing. He couldn't see any O'Donnell sister ever settling for the strictly business-like arrangement he had in mind. Well, strictly business-like except for the necessary business of procreation, and even that didn't have to involve emotions, surely, just a little healthy lust.

Still, here he was, both Ciena and her annoying, indeed exasperating younger sister Coura in the car with him, on a visit to Kilmeade Manor just in time for his uncle's birthday. Frankly, he was hoping the presence of the not-quite fifteen year old Coura would be enough to put both Lyle and his uncle off the entire notion. Ciena might have enough polish to show to advantage, when she elected to use it, which wasn't nearly often enough in his opinion. Coura? Coura didn't have polish; Coura had audacity, sheer unmitigated brazen gall, along with rudeness enough to supply a dozen people if it were to be parceled out. Face it, she could be downright vulgar. Surely her presence would cause the two elderly men to rethink the entire bizarre notion. 

Imagine! Even considering joining the Kilmeade family with Clan O'Donnell! His ancestors would be not just rolling over in their graves, but probably actually leaving them to come express their outraged opinions on the matter. {"Of course, an encounter with the O'Donnell sisters would probably have them scurrying right back again, ducking for cover,"} he admitted to himself, startled to hear an amused snort issue forth. Why he found that an amusing picture he didn't know, and really didn't want anyone to enlighten him.

He thought of once again listing the copious Do's and Don'ts he'd lectured them about on the way down, but a look at the amused and all too knowing smirk on Coura's face decided him against it. If he was ever confused as to which was which, (which surprisingly he never was anymore), that smirk would always betray Coura. Actually, despite the differences in their ages they were so much alike physically that most people COULDN'T tell them apart. As he'd been told ever since he'd known the family, "thirteen is an adult for the Clan, Kevin, in all ways." He'd never accepted that, of course, but he HAD been told often enough.

And even thinking about his list? That reminded him too much of Craig Garrison and his never-ending (and rarely heeded) lists for his bunch of wild cards, and that was a direction in which he simply didn't need his mind to go. His uncle had even mentioned inviting the team up for his birthday, along with Meghada O'Donnell, but luckily seemed to have forgotten about the whole idea. That would have been more than Kevin could have dealt with, Garrison's men and THREE O'Donnell sisters, at a birthday celebration for his uncle.

He made the last turn in through the pillars, negotiating the long lane and pulled up at the front of the manor house. Somehow, he hadn't expected his Uncle Aubrey to be standing there, Lyle Matthews all poised and proper beside him in that livery they both found it amusing for the sandy-haired man to wear. Well, of course he had every right to wear that livery; no matter his true position in the household, he really WAS an outstanding butler, perhaps even more than his father before him. Kevin thought the man considered it his hobby, rather like collecting stamps, but more useful.

Handing out the two sisters, he walked them to the steps where he introduced them. His uncle had a pleased anticipatory smile on his face, a smile that somehow made Kevin more than a little nervous. 

"Ladies, it was most good of you to make that long trip, just to help celebrate an old man's birthday." 

Kevin groaned inside when Coura glanced up at the very tall silver-haired man with widening, ever so innocent eyes. If Kevin wasn't totally familiar with her, he would have thought she'd copied that look from Goniff, but no, it was all her own, one he'd first become suspicious of when she'd flashed it at him when she was eight years old. "But I thought it was YOUR birthday we were to celebrate, Lord Kilmeade!" 

Aubrey Kilmeade's polite smile broke into something approaching an appreciative grin, "and I think you are a bit of a minx, my dear young lady." 

She grinned right back, "well, I believe Kevin called me that once or twice." She gave the highly uncomfortable British major a knowing smirk, "of course, he's called me any number of things during our long acquaintance." It hadn't helped when Ciena had nodded and laughed in agreement. Kevin looked surreptitiously at his wristwatch. {"Five minutes. Less than five minutes and I already feel like I seriously need a drink!"}. 

"Well, well, let's not stand here on the steps. Matthews has your rooms ready; Miss Ciena, I understand we've put you and your sister in the Heir's Quarters, since you seemed so pleased with them on your last visit. I'm sure your sister will find them equally interesting." 

Kevin didn't like the gleam in either of the young women's faces, caused, he knew quite well, not by any marital ambition in his direction, or any resulting confusion about what staying in the Heir's Quarters might imply. No, it was just that particular set of rooms, complete with that appalling swan bed and all the rest, that would just encourage them in whatever inappropriate behavior they might be tempted into. And to put totally paid to any hopes he had of getting through this long weekend with any show of dignity, Matthews added, "your friends, Lieutenant Garrison and the others, along with Miss Meghada, will be a bit late in arriving, I'm afraid. They were held up with some last minute business, but should be arriving in the morning sometime." Everyone was polite enough to ignore the deep groan Kevin couldn't refrain from letting out.

Once in the upper hall, out of earshot, he'd inquired, "Garrison and his men? And Meghada?" He didn't trust that innocent look on Ciena's face any more than the one on Coura's, and their quick laughter proved his point. 

"Well, Meghada DID say they'd been invited, but since you hadn't mentioned anything, we didn't want to spoil the surprise. We KNOW how much you enjoy the times you've spent together." 

Thankfully, they didn't seem to expect him to verbalize a response; that was rather beyond him at the moment. As he stalked down the hall to the Van Dyke room, he thought he might have caught the faint trace of amusement from the door behind him, but perhaps not.

The evening meal was all that could be desired, with both of the sisters on their best behavior. Kevin was becoming more and more uneasy at the look of satisfaction in his uncles' faces, and the invitation from them to show both Ciena and Coura around the house the following morning didn't make him any more comfortable. There was just something about Matthews' slightly apologetic, "well, we haven't made many changes in recent years. Things suit us as they are, and we knew Kevin and his lady would be making whatever changes were needed when they took over. Though, you might want to take the tour, get an idea of what might need doing. It's always a good idea to have some notion in advance, don't you think?" 

Kevin had glumly noticed that Uncle Lyle had set aside the fiction of his being merely the butler. Of course, his taking his usual place at the foot of the dining table, opposite Uncle Aubrey, had made that point, as well as that well-fitted dinner jacket and his confident air. And, Kevin had to admit, it was impressive that neither sister had batted an eye, and merely let the matter stand as given. Well, maybe not THAT impressive, considering their own family.

Over cigars and brandy in the library, Kevin had tried once again to get his hands on the reins. "Uncle, I really think you have the wrong idea. I work with both young ladies, have known their family for a number of years. To imagine anything further, well, it is quite out of the question. Ciena and I would not suit, I assure you; she is far too young, for one thing, though there are a multitude of other things as well. And Coura, for heaven's sake, she is little more than a child! If it were not for the rather odd ideas her family has, she would still be in the schoolroom!" 

He looked hopefully at Lord Kilmeade's face, then at Lyle Matthews', hoping for something he would find promising. All he found there was an indulgent look being exchanged, one he was all too familiar with; the one that said, 'we'll let the boy talk himself out with this foolishness; then we can get down to serious business.' He groaned, looking forward to a very long evening indeed. 

He girded his loins and made another attempt, explaining what he thought his future marriage should look like, what his future wife should be. This time he DID suceed in making an impression, but hardly the one he'd intended. The horrified comprehension on the two elderly men's faces was almost shocking to Kevin Richards. {"Have I really been that unforthcoming with my intentions, that they would be shocked? Do they think I am some naive fool?"}, he thought with some honest bewilderment. {"Do they think I am unaware of the realities of what marriage entails? The compromises? The bargains struck? Surely not! They knew my parents as well as anyone could have. Mother is Uncle Aubrey's sister, for heaven's sake!"}

The two older men exchanged sober looks, trying to decide who should speak first. Finally, Aubrey sat down his glass and sighed heavily. "Kevin, do you REALLY want a marriage like your parents had? Do you really want your children reared as you and Julie were reared? There is more to you than that, my boy. You deserve much more than that out of life, and your children certainly deserve more! I can tell you, a life without the warmer emotions, without love, without passion - it is not one I would recommend. That is what I had with my wife, for the very brief time we were together. It makes for a cold bed, but more than that, it makes for a cold house. It can chill you til you think you will never be warm again. And, what is more, it will chill everyone else in the house as well."

Kevin was shocked; he'd rarely heard Aubrey mention his wife, married when he was nineteen, gone by the time he was twenty. In fact, he'd never even heard her mentioned outside of the immediate family; to everyone else, it was as if Lord Kilmeade had never BEEN married. Kevin had never heard the story behind that, but perhaps now he was going to. Perhaps he needed to ask. After all, 'gone', which was how her absence had always been referred to, did cover a rather wide range of possibilities. And so he did, "you were together for such a short time. I'd never heard . . ." letting his voice trail off.

Aubrey tooked into the fireplace, remembering. "I was told I needed to do my duty, and Marie was recommended to me. She was eminently suitable, her guardian enthusiastic about the idea; indeed he made all the arrangements for the marriage. She was the ward of our nearest neighbor, had a goodly portion of property in her name, was quite lovely, and could outsnob the very best. Cold as ice and proud of it. Heritage, blood lines and wealth, that was what was important to her, and the Kilmeade family had all that, enough to satisfy her."

"Well, I did my duty, at least as far as marrying her was concerned. She was in no hurry to have children, or so she said. Was prone to headaches, it seems, even on our wedding night, and I was, I must admit, more than happy to avoid her bed. There had been women, you understand, at university, and I accounted myself well enough, though I never truly saw the appeal. Still, it was expected, you know. But Marie? She gave me a feeling of what I believe the locals at the Scottish properties call 'a cauld grue'."

"I consider myself lucky that way, the way it worked out. When she suddenly changed her mind, decided she needed to give me an heir right away, she became disgusted with me and my lack of, um, enthusiasm about the whole matter. Well, it soon became apparent that she was with child, and I knew I hadn't touched her. It was Lyle who actually braced her, though subtly enough it took her a moment to realize her secret was out in the open. In a fit of rage she let the truth slip out; that the marriage had been a sham from the beginning, the officiant one hired by her guardian to foist her bastard babe off on me. Again, it was Lyle who pointed out the wrong date on the documents; I had overlooked that, thinking it just a slip of the pen that indicated we'd been married a good three months longer than it truly had been."

"She sought to bring pressure, as did her guardian, to avoid scandal. Of course, the Kilmeades had been here for much longer than they had; they'd only moved here a year or two before. It took a bit of doing, but the local authorities managed to keep it quiet, while putting it about that the marriage plans had come to naught, without bringing up the idea of fraud or divorce. A quick payment and she was gone; I've made it quite clear in the legal papers, though, and she and hers have no claim on Kilmeade Manor, nor anything to do with the Kilmeade properties. Though, you will want to be wary of any such attempts, of course, once I'm gone. Don't worry overly much; there is evidence aplenty to repute any such claim. Of course, we didn't associate with that particular neighbor after that; it was rather a relief to hear of his breaking his neck riding that stallion of his the following year."

Richards was appalled. To be trapped like that had to have been a nightmare. "I can see why you've never married, not after that." 

Aubrey gave a snort, "well, in one way, it was a God-send; it was embarrassing enough to the family that they stopped pressing me on the subject; after all, they were the ones pressuring me to marry her in the first place. Oh, they knew about Lyle, if not then, not too long into the future; they'd just considered him irrelevant to the subject of my taking a wife."

"But, there were plenty of others back then, you see, who could be my heir, even if I didn't produce a son. It wasn't such an issue. But, over the years, one war after another, the family dwindled, and now? Well, since it isn't permitted for a female to inherit, or even anyone through the female line, there is only you, and THAT is only possible because of a special dispensation from the Crown based on my pleading your outstanding service during your time in the military. Well, it helped that we have no great wealth to add to the coffers, and they already have a plentitude of titles to pass around. And they DID owe us a favor or two; never heard the whole story, something scandalous, no doubt, dating from my grandfather's time. Oh, of course, there is cousin Jeremy's grandson, Leander, and my third cousin Felix's great-grandson, Alistair. But, for all intents and purposes, Kevin, you are the only choice, the only one who would serve Kilmeade Manor, all the rest, as needed. The only one with sufficient intelligence and drive and sense of honor. Leander is a profligate wastrel, who would decimate the estates within a year, and Alistair? On most days, I think he needs a nanny, at least for those rare times when he has not drunk himself into insensibility."

"No, YOU are the future of the Kilmeade's, Kevin. There are a great many people, considering those who work on the various properties, and they will need a strong protector. And you'll need a strong and willing helpmeet at your side, not some stiff-necked member of society, not another cold and calculating bitch like Marie, like, pardon my saying so, your mother, my sister Lois. You'll need someone quite different. Think on it, nephew," ending the conversation with a firm nod, rising to let him know the talking was done for now. "We will see you in the morning. Sleep well." 

Kevin gave a rude harumph to himself as he lay in his bed that night, {"sleep well! Right, I'll certainly do that, Uncle!"} thinking of all his uncle had told him, thinking of what comments Coura might have in the morning after getting a good look at that swan bed, and remembering that Garrison and his men, along with Meghada, were to arrive tomorrow as well. "Yes, I sure I'm going to sleep just fine!!!" Though, surprisingly, he actually did sleep well, and his dreams surprisingly pleasant, suggestively so. He found that profoundly disturbing on some level.

Breakfast had been just the three of them, Aubrey and Lyle out on an early morning ride. Kevin made a point of saying as little as possible, hoping to avoid starting Coura off on a monologue about that damned swan bed. Surprisingly, the subject hadn't been mentioned, and that caused him to let his defenses down, enough that when Aubrey and Lyle came through the door in search of coffee and started that very conversation, he choked on that last swallow from his own cup. 

He stared unbelievingly as Aubrey's question of "and what did you think of the swan bed, Coura?" was answered by a bright smile and a response of "oh, it's wonderful, all I was expecting! Ciena had told me of it, and Goniff was ever so enthusiastic. Said he even made notes of some of those illustrations on the tail piece, to see if those were really POSSIBLE." 

Lyle laughed in appreciation, "and did he report back?" Her smile turned into a grin, "well, he's only partway through the list, but he says you DO have to have a strong back and be rather nimble. Of course, he also said he was lucky in both regards, so he had high hopes for copping the lot! Meghada says she imagines he'll be utterly successful with the rest, that he certainly has been with the first part of the list."

Ciena took up the conversation, "Is it true that Julie played in that room sometimes? She's mentioned a swan bed, how much fun she had playing in it, pretending all sorts of thing," paying no attention to the strangled sounds coming from Kevin's part of the table. {"Julie??? She can NOT have seen that bed! They would NOT have allowed that! That would be beyond the beyond!!"}

Lyle nodded, "yes, she always loved that bed. Of course, her description of it is probably rather different from what you've seen." Ciena agreed, "she mentioned something about glasses and a hooded cloak?"

Aubrey took over, "well, we could hardly let her get a glimpse of the swan as it was. So when she came to visit, we added a pair of wire-rimmed glasses to cover those huge mirrored eyes." Kevin stared with a dropped jaw {"mirrored eyes? I've never noticed that! Well, I've never slept in the damned thing either!"} imagining what it must be like laying there, seeing yourself, anyone who might be with you, every movement reflected in those eyes. He shuddered. 

"And Cook got her sister to make a rather elaborate hooded cloak, yards and yards of material, that draped down from the head, folded over the sides to hide much of the detail, ending in a sort of bustle and enveloped that arching tail with all of its illustrations. We told Julie that it was a magic cloak, one that allowed that swan bed to be anything she wanted, and she accepted that, didn't try to remove it. So it became a swan version of Mother Goose telling her fabulous stories, a flying swan that let her travel anywhere she wanted; later, when she was studying the classics, it bore the ever-so-dramatic Lady of Shalott, as well as Ophelia, I believe. It became a pirate ship a year or so later, and who knows what after that."

"She was such a delightful child. We'd asked on several occasions to have her come stay with us while Lois was off on one of her excursions; sometimes it was allowed, sometimes not. We offered to let her make her primary home here, as well, and while Lois seemed indifferently agreeable to the notion, Albert thought it gave the wrong impression, I gather; thought it 'more appropriate' for her to be left with just the servants in their country house while he and Lois were off tending to 'more important matters'. Well, until Kevin took control of the situation. You have no idea how proud of him we were; that was a big responsibility for someone not yet out of his teens, taking on the care of a young sister. Yet, he never faltered. It was he who arranged for her to visit here, brought her as often as he could as she truly did love it here."

Kevin Richards was the only one in the room not comfortable with the whole conversation, and he shook his head, trying to convince himself he was really still asleep and this was just a really, really bad dream. Unfortunately, it seemed he really WAS awake, listening to this highly improper conversation between two elderly men, his very own uncles, and two young women, with him sitting there like a stuffed owl. Still, finding out his uncles had asked to be allowed to provide Julie with a real home, that was something new to him, and frankly didn't cause him to have any warmer feelings towards his parents than he'd had before that revelation. 

He was uncomfortable enough that the news brought by Daniels, the assistant butler, was welcome, {"anything to put a halt to this line of conversation!!"}, though it was news he'd been actively dreading. Daniels had solemnly intoned, "The other guests have just arrived, my lord. Lieutenant Garrison, Miss Meghada and the others. Shall I set additional places and inform Cook? I received the impression from the blond gentleman that they would welcome breakfast." Lord Kilmeade raised a brow of inquiry in Ciena's direction, puzzling his nephew totally at that unexpected hand-off of authority.

Ciena laughed, "I'm sure you did receive that impression, Daniels. Of course, that doesn't mean they didn't stop for breakfast an hour ago. Just so you are aware, the blond gentleman, that would be Goniff, never turns down the opportunity for food, not in my memory anyway. Perhaps you might inquire of the others before alerting Cook to start preparing so many extra meals. While I am sure Goniff will relish breakfast, even if it is his second one, THEY might prefer only coffee." 

Richards didn't know whether to be impressed or to groan when that got a very respectful bow and a calm, "as you say, M'L. . ., um, Miss." 

He glared at his uncles, well aware that Daniels had come perilously close to saying 'M'lady', which was just out-and-out WRONG!!! Daniels knew proper address, backwards and forwards, would never had made such a mistake, not unless . . . 

Another groan was starting to build up inside the rather stuffy military officer. Obviously, the intentions of the masters of this house were no secret, and the rest of the highly devoted staff following their lead, as always. He was starting to get the distinct impression that HIS wishes were either being ignored, or perhaps even considered irrelevant.

He cleared his throat abruptly, "I believe we need to have a discussion, Uncle Aubrey, if you would be so kind," only to get a reproving look from the silver-haired man. 

"Really, Kevin. Our guests are arriving. This is surely not the time. Perhaps later," and Kevin Richards fumed to himself, knowing he had no choice but to follow along. It was going to be a very long day.

The day HAD been long, but surprisingly agreeable. Kevin was finding Garrison's men good company. In fact, he was finding them far more entertaining, more likeable than he was really comfortable with. Even the superior lecture from that annoying little pickpocket was extremely amusing, all about which of those illustrations Goniff felt were "probably not for you, Major. Don't know you're quite up for them, you know. Course, those couple, three on the far right 'and side might be doable, if you take your time. Don't want to strain anything now, put back the war effort and all." 

Of course, at first Kevin Richards refused to let his amusement show, putting on an admirable show of offended pride. Still, looking up to see Ciena grinning at him from across the room, he found himself grinning back, then laughing out loud. He'd never even contemplated trying ANY of those rather involved and highly acrobatic activities; suddenly, he realized he needed to take a closer look at those illustrations, to refresh his memory, {"along with those mirrored eyes!"}. He shocked himself when he looked over at his uncles, wondering whether they . . . Once again, he realized that Garrison's men, along with the O'Donnell sisters, were a decidedly poor influence {"if they can get my mind to even considering making any such attempts!!!"}

The conversation DID take place, the one Kevin had requested with his uncle. He took advantage of that 'tour' Lyle was giving all three of the sisters to renew his request, and soon the two men were ensconced in the library with a glass of decent whiskey in hand. Once again Kevin presented his objections to the mere idea of Ciena as a prospective wife, not even bringing Coura's name into his earnest, and at least to his own mind, completely sensible arguments. He'd thought he was making some headway, when once again his Uncle Aubrey had pulled the rug out from under him.

"Well, Kevin, if you feel that strongly about it. I'm sure you know best. We DID have another idea, actually, Lyle and myself. I would hardly be the only man of my age to take a young wife and have it be fruitful. I'm only seventy-five, you know. Perhaps I still have a son or two in me. If anyone could inspire me to give it a try, I do believe Ciena just might. Waiting on Coura would regrettably be out of the question; I would be eighty, or close to it, by the time she is of an acceptable age. If I don't manage the job, there would still be time for you to give it a try with Coura." Aubrey made sure to keep his face free of his deep amusement at the total horror on his nephew's face. 

Later, "I really wish you had been there, my dear. It was priceless!" Lyle laughed, "I'm sure it was, Aubrey. Poor Kevin! But he really does need to settle down and get going with the whole thing. Ciena just might not be available when he finally gets to the sticking point; I can't imagine she's not without a goodly number of admirers. Though if he keeps delaying, by then Coura might have reached a more acceptable age. I really don't know which one I favor for him, now that I've met both. It's a shame, really, that he has to choose; they are each delightful, and would suit him admirably." They would remember that conversation much later.


	2. In The Aftermath Of Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilmeade Manor had always been a refuge for Kevin and his sister. Now he needed it to be a refuge for someone else. He just hoped his uncles and the staff were up to the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Kevin and Coura return from that almost disasterous mission in Berlin, as mentioned in the Hogan's Heroes story, 'Coura Comes To Call'. It is also the lead-up to the GG story, 'The Dream Dies Aborning', which covers that special mission Kevin Richards has been given and its aftermath.
> 
>  
> 
> I've always pictured that song and dance routine Kevin walked in on in that Berlin nightclub to be something very much like 'Mein Herr' from 'Cabaret'. No wonder he was shocked!

Coming back from that mission in Germany, after that decidedly odd 'visit' with the Travelers' Aid Society Colonel Hogan was running out of, of all places, a prisoner of war camp, Kevin Richards had another opportunity to visit Kilmeade Manor. This time it was only Coura accompanying him; things had gotten touchy on that mission, both of them getting injured, him with a bullet wound to the shoulder, her getting a extremely long and painful slash from an expertly wielded knife. 

Now, back in London, he'd found HQ impressed with the young woman and her performance, and one or two other ideas being floated about for 'making good use of her talents' had drifted to him on the grapevine. Coura was not under Contract, and Richards had already determined that if HE had anything to say about it, she wouldn't be. Nor did he intend for her to be lured into working for Intelligence on a more informal basis, as Meghada still did occasionally. That was especially true when he heard Major Kingston's name being batted around as a possible Handler; that was NOT going to happen. Kingston would probably get her killed within three months and just shrug it off as 'fortunes of war'. 

He was being called away on a mission of his own, one rather top secret mission involving a very wealthy and influential industrialist in the States, (though his travels would take him to at least a couple of European countries first, gathering information, before he went to what was deemed to be the actual source of the trouble), and he didn't know how long he'd be gone. He couldn't just leave Coura on her own, not with HQ looking at her that closely. 

Things were in turmoil, with Meghada well overdue from a mission god knows where, and Ciena, although he knew she was in Norway (well, he'd been the one to send her there, wasn't he!), she was hardly available to keep an eye on Coura. He would have left her with her brothers, but as they put it, "Kevin, we're up to our necks with the injured from the bombing! We're working eighteen hour shifts. We don't even have a spare bed to put her in, much less try to keep an eye on her if she doesn't want to stay! She's an adult, not a child, you know!" He knew if he tried sending her back to her parents, she'd abort the trip as soon as he was out of sight, and he simply didn't have the time or the freedom to take her the full distance.

And she DIDN'T want to stay with her parents, with her sisters or brothers; in fact, she was deeply interested in those new 'ideas' the idiots in HQ had in mind! When he'd flat out told her to forget it, she'd even suggested she tag along with him, "we worked well together in Germany, Kevin. I could be of help." He shuddered at the thought of her 'helping him', maybe getting killed this time.

Well, yes, he had been Meghada's Handler when she was just fourteen, well before the war, Ciena when she was sixteen, but somehow, this was different. COURA was different! If he'd thought the other sisters could stir things up, become a loose cannon in the blink of an eye, it was nothing to what he'd seen from Coura. Why, that ridiculous nightclub act in Berlin was proof of that! Where on earth had she even LEARNED such movements? He certainly wouldn't dignify that spectacle by calling it a 'dance'! And that song??? Unbelievable! Her argument that that appalling costume she'd been almost wearing had been "much less vulgar than the other two I was offered, truly, Kevin!" had not impressed him. Honestly, did she expect him to believe that??? Why, there had been almost as much fabric in those black gloves as had been in the entire what-ever-you-wanted-to-call-that THING she'd been wearing! Her dashing between him and that Gestapo agent with the knife, that had made no logical sense either, none at all, her getting hurt, coming far too close to being killed, just in order to protect him! She'd protested later, reminding him that he had stepped in between her and a bullet, but that was nonsense, of course. THAT was only to be expected, what he'd done, not like her totally unacceptable action!

So, here they were, at Kilmeade Manor, her dozing beside him in the car. At least here, Richards knew she'd be looked after properly, probably spoiled rotten in the process. He wasn't surprised to see his uncles on the front steps, awaiting their guest. Lord Kilmeade had been extraordinarily pleased when Kevin had called to ask the favor, enough that the officer almost changed his mind out of a sudden apprehension. He was beginning to get the impression that it might be a toss-up, who would be worst influence over whom. 

Over coffee, he listened to the litany of activities the two elderly men had in mind. "There's that new mare we'd like to get your opinion on, of course, my dear; a fine stepper, but there's just something off, if you know what I mean, and we can't quite figure it out. And we've decided it was time to re-do the rooms adjacent to the Heir's Quarters; your keen eye would be most helpful. I don't know if you discovered those hidden doors during your stay; they connect that suite with the rooms on either side, though hardly anyone knows that. And Cook understands from her conversation with your older sister during that earlier visit that your mother is quite accomplished in the kitchen and has some very interesting recipes; perhaps you might visit with her a bit. You didn't get much of an opportunity last time, and really, Cook is such a part of our establishment. She would be delighted, indeed quite flattered, that you took the time to visit. And . . ." 

Kevin stopped listening after awhile, lost in his own thoughts. "{Well, if nothing else, it looks like Coura will be kept too busy to think about whatever nonsense HQ had buzzing around in their collective heads. Wait! Connecting doors? Hidden doors? Why didn't I know about this before??? That knowledge would have been very handy to have during that farce of an operation with that secret operative. And those doors have to be VERY well hidden, if Goniff hadn't been able to spot them!"}

He cleared his throat, "um, hidden doors, uncle?" only to get a breezy, "oh, any number of them throughout the house, nephew. Quite common in a house of this age, of course. Ever so convenient! Why, I remember my grandfather telling me stories you'd hardly believe. There was the time . . .

By the time the two men finished trading stories back and forth, some of them quite amusing, some rather scandalous, Coura was feeling totally at home, enough she'd let herself relax into a quiet doze. She awoke to an anxious Kevin cautioning his uncles. "And don't let her give you the slip; she's tricky as all get-out. I don't want her back in London til either I or one of her family comes to get her. And that gash will need attention, but I'd rather no outsiders know she's here. Cook used to be very good at that sort of thing, so that might suffice." There was a long pause as she started to straighten, but the next, extremely stern words had her refraining from making her re-emergence known. "And, Uncle Aubrey, Uncle Lyle. I want your word on this; none of that nonsense like last time. I am not looking to take either of the O'Donnell sisters to wife, especially not Coura! Do NOT make a press in that direction with her, either on her behalf or that of her sister! I am friends with their family, they and their sisters work with me, sometimes FOR me; any hint of such would make things quite uncomfortable for everyone!"

{"Well, isn't that interesting? I wonder what I missed last time around. Hmm, will have to give that some thought,"} making sure not to let any of that cross her face. {"Heaven knows how Kevin would react if he thought I'd overheard,"} just the flicker of a sleepy smile appearing as she remembered all the conversations she and Ciena, well, she and ALL of her sisters had had through the years regarding one Kevin Richards - frequently exasperating, often infuriating, and surprisingly endearing at the oddest times and in the most amazing ways. 

In fact, over the past year or two, she and Ciena had had many such conversations, and while some of those conversations were occasionally of a nature that would have shocked, even appalled the straight-laced officer, neither of the sisters had ever even THOUGHT the word 'marriage'. True, they'd thought a goodly number of OTHER words, (words that had made their father get choked and spew coffee all over the kitchen table when he'd overheard one of their discussions), but not 'marriage'. Well, the Clanswomen didn't do much of that, unless there was a special need; they had their own customs. 

Still, even if the two elderly men didn't 'make a push', Coura figured she'd learn a lot about the British major just by virtue of being here, being around people obviously so fond of him. That should be most interesting, and she found herself looking forward to the experience.

Kevin Richards made his reluctant way back to London, hoping he wouldn't regret the step he'd just made in securing Coura's safety. Only time would tell. But for now, he needed to put his mind firmly on the task at hand, determining the truth or falsehood of the rumors about one Lloyd Gervais Armstrong Wainthorpe of St. Cloud, Michigan, U.S.A. Hopefully he wouldn't be gone long and things could get back to normal.

Meanwhile, back at Kilmeade Manor, "so, my dear Coura. Tell me about yourself and your family. We are given to understand that your parents breed very fine horses and dogs. What are your main interests, you AND your sisters?" Both men were extremely attentive, flatteringly interested, and Coura set about telling them as much as she felt free to share. After all, they were asking to know the 'real' her, learn about the 'real' Ciena, and it did seem that would be best. She wryly acknowledged that knowing the 'real' O'Donnell sisters would probably have them quickly discarding their ever-so-amusing ideas of marriage, even without the unshared fact that they both tended to turn 'furry' on occasion. {"Kevin should probably thank me!"} she decided. The very idea was ludicrous, of course, but somehow made her just a trifle wistful.

So, in between looking at family photographs, hearing family stories, walking and riding the grounds, she let them come to know the 'real' part of her and her family, to some extent anyway. (There were some things that she just avoided, like she would have with any Outlanders, no matter how congenial.)

They learned just how much the sisters did NOT like society appearances, "though Meghada can probably handle it the best of any of us without losing her temper." They roared with laughter at her mimicking Meghada's 'ever so proper Society smile', and her sister's highly IMproper description of that smile, voiced in a strong Cockney that outdid Goniff by a mile, that description that made Major Kevin Richards absolutely cringe! They learned how Coura designed the clothes for her sisters and several cousins, stiched many of them as well, at least the extra-special ones. They heard her admit that, "while I know several of our mother's recipes, I've no great love of the kitchen, unlike Meghada, though I think Ciena enjoys it quite well." That all of the sisters enjoyed gardening, though different aspects of it perhaps, as well as music, of course. As for riding, they laughed uproariously at the story of the ten-year-old Meghada and that incident that had the family declaring her another 'Red Duchess', and of course that led to telling some of the old family stories, ones that would have shocked many, but these two men seemed pleasantly enthralled.

In return she heard about Kevin. About his parents. His father, Albert, a rigid and rather unpleasant man, if his brother-in-law was any judge; his mother, Lois, highly-educated, with a Doctorate in Cultural Anthropology. 

"Interested in all aspects of other cultures, specializing in the familial roles, coming of age, courtship, marriage, parenting, and burial customs. Totally uninterested in any familial role within her OWN family, of course. Our parents were quite willing to give her the education she wanted, was obviously capable of mastering; they were never able to instill the concepts of warmth or empathy, unfortunately. Her marriage to Albert was one of those far too common, one undertaken for reasons quite separate from any warmth or affection. It was a very carefully thought out business arrangement. She was willing to exchange bearing an heir and a spare to a highly aloof, totally rigid man in a social position of her equal. He was willing to bear the burden of her expeditions, as long as she provided him with those heirs and didn't get in his way or question his activities or his opinions. I won't say they were happy; I'm not sure either had the capability for such a thing, actually. But they were each satisfied with their bargain, I believe, cold though it might have been. He's dead now, died some years ago. Lois? Oh, she's around somewhere. I believe it's Mexico, or perhaps New Zealand? I lose track. It's hardly important, just as long as she is elsewhere. She's really no more a pleasant companion than Albert was, you know. Tends to disrupt things dreadfully when she decides to pop in. Arrives rather like she's the Queen and all needs to revolve around her, til one day she just takes off again and no one hears from her for months or even years. I believe it's been seven years, no, eight, since she's seen Kevin or Julie. She came here four years ago, en route from one expedition to another; stayed just long enough to make the staff miserable, then took off again. I would just disappear, except she treats Lyle like dirt, and I refuse to leave him to face that alone."

She learned about Kevin's taking on the role of surrogate parent for an extremely young Julie when it had become obvious his parents were totally clueless and indifferent to their youngest child. "He came to us to intercede with the family banker to provide funds for him to do that, him being at University and on a very tight allowance. I believe Albert used his allowance to try and get him to send Julie back to the country house; he thought if it was a matter of having coin for jollification and providing for Julie, Kevin would come around quickly. That didn't happen, but even without a lot of merriment, there just wasn't enough left in that monthly allowance to cover a safe place and care for Julie. Well, old Collins wasn't in the mood to be agreeable, too afraid of Albert, I imagine. We managed it discreetly, of course; I doubt he ever figured out the monies came from us." Coura came to the realization that she may have just heard something that explained, at least partly, the officer's obsession with trying to 'guide' her and her sisters through what he considered 'dangerous waters'. {"After all, it's probably second nature to him by now!"}

By the time Meghada called to talk with her, just a few short hours later came to fetch her, it was as if she was an established member of the family, and there were many misty eyes at the parting. Aubrey, Lord Kilmeade stood on the steps watching as the car pulled away. "Do you know, Lyle, it's going to be a trifle lonely, til we get used to her being gone." 

The shorter, sandy-haired man at his side nodded in agreement, "true enough, Aubrey. We really do need to concentrate on finding some way to soften Kevin's determined stance. Even if it turns out to be Ciena, it's not that uncommon for the younger sister of a new Lady of the House to join a household, now is it? And with Kevin's engrained stubbornness, it just might take BOTH of them to tease him out of the less pleasant aspects of his personality that he inherited from both his parents."

They would have worried dreadfully if they'd overheard that phone conversation between the sisters, the one in which Meghada broke the news that Kevin was in great trouble, in dire straits indeed, and that a Gathering In call had been put in place. But for now, they just thought that mist in Coura's eyes came from affection. They hadn't a clue those unshed tears were because of her fear for Kevin, and her fear that she might have to break the news to those kind men that their nephew wasn't coming home again.


	3. The Crystal Bridge Leads To A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the time he's spent rejecting the idea of settling down, taking a wife, here he was, on his way to tell Uncle Aubrey and Uncle Lyle that that was indeed in the works. Unfortunately, the circumstances were such that he doubted they would be as pleased as they had anticipated at such news. Not when the circumstances would mean he would no longer be an acceptable heir to the Lord of Kilmeade Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the GG story, 'The Dream Dies Aborning'.

A call from his Uncle Aubrey had brought the subject to a painful head. It had not been the first such call, but he admitted he'd been putting off facing them with the new situation. He wasn't sure how he could even bring UP the new situation, though certainly he was going to have to. He was Uncle Aubrey's heir, but this new development might - no, certainly would change that. Kevin Richards knew he owed it to Aubrey, Lord Kilmeade, an honest appraisal of the situation, the honest offer, even encouragement to select another, more suitable heir. He didn't really think there was any doubt what the decision would be. Perhaps he could offer to act as advisor, assist in making whichever of the other two possible heirs less of an unmitigated disaster than Aubrey felt they would be.

"Yes, I should have thought about the situation before I made the commitment," he'd said out loud to himself as he made the final turn onto the road that would lead him through the closest village and on to Kilmeade Manor. 

Hearing himself say that made him wince at the sheer foolishness of that idea. He'd thought about a lot of things, standing on that crystal bridge, a lot of important things. To think he should have also taken into consideration the ultimate fate of Kilmeade Manor and the other Kilmeade holdings would have been asking just a bit too much. His life, his sanity, the lives and sanity of both Ciena and Coura had been at stake; surely that was enough to excuse him from remembering he was Uncle Aubrey's heir. Now it all came home with a vengence. Now he had to explain to Uncle Aubrey, Uncle Lyle, and he wasn't looking forward to the experience one little bit.

Realizing he was traveling at a crawl, he depressed the gas pedal and took the car up to a more sensible speed. After all, he was only delaying the inevitable. 

This time he was traveling alone, having left both Coura and Ciena in a quiet inn not too far away. They'd be comfortable there until either he returned for them on his way back to London, or (and this was highly unlikely in his estimation), til he returned to gather them into the car and take them to Kilmeade Manor for a proper welcome. They'd been understanding, both of them, letting him handle this in his own way, and that in itself had rather surprised him. Neither of them were much for standing on the sidelines, letting someone else take control; he gathered they'd agreed only out of caring for him and his worry over the whole situation. Though he'd found in their trying to comfort him a new appreciation for the warmth they were bringing to his life, a warmth he was finally willing to accept, he had little confidence that his uncles would accept this whole unbelievable situation.

Lyle Matthews was waiting for him on the steps. Sometimes Kevin thought they must have someone hidden at the end of the lane, someone who signaled the house when visitors arrived, as it seemed he never arrived anymore without that first warm greeting from one or both of his uncles. A quick clasp of the hands, and exchange of smiles, and a quick "Aubrey is just finishing selecting a bottle of brandy; you know he prefers to do that himself. Come along in, my boy; it's good to see you. You're alone this trip?" taking note of the deep flush that came to Kevin's face. "Yes, just me for now. I've something rather serious to discuss, as I mentioned on the phone."

The brandy really was quite good, enough Kevin wondered just what their source might be. Perhaps it was from the rather ancient cellar Kilmeade Manor had been collecting for so very long, back to the free runner days; it tasted as if it might be. Perhaps the excellence of the brandy accounted for the ease with which he slipped into the tale of that fateful mission, (all he was allowed to tell, anyway, considering part was listed under Official Secrets), the one that culminated in his standing on a crystal bridge in the middle of who knows where, reviewing his past life, his possible futures, his ultimate choice. He was unaware of the long silence that accompanied the ending of his story, til he lifted silver-grey eyes to meet those that looked so much like his own. "You don't believe me," he stated flatly, fully expecting the harsh repudiation he had envisioned time and time again while considering this difficult conversation. 

Aubrey looked at the nephew he though of more as a son, sighed and responded, "We are perhaps stunned, Kevin, I'll admit. But not disbelieving. We are slightly acquainted with the vaguaries of science gone amuck, and more than a little with the mysteries the universe holds. But that the ladies would risk so much for you, for your continued survival? No, we have seen nothing that would cause us to doubt the veracity of that. Their deep affection, no, their love for you has been apparent for some time," Lord Kilmeade assured his nephew.

"The question now, of course, is how this is to proceed," Lyle Matthews offered. And Kevin Richards met their gaze, and said what he never imagined he would say, not under any circumstances. "We are together, the three of us. Well, Ciena and myself for now. But my committment to Coura is hard and fast, make no mistake. It's just . . . she's still so young! I don't doubt her committment, her resolve, but I find I cannot overcome the way I was raised, what I was taught to believe. So, we'll wait, Coura and I. But, still, it's the three of us, and I can't turn away from that. I won't."

He started to raise his glass again, only to find it empty. Lyle hastened to refill all their glasses, much to Kevin Richards' relief. Another small swallow, then in a rush, "I know, believe me, how this complicates things, uncle! I would say I'm sorry, and in some ways I am, you know. Because of Kilmeade Manor and all the rest. But I can't be sorry for the rest, for Ciena and for Coura and . . ." 

He stumbled to a halt, only to hear the low chuckles from Aubrey and from Lyle. "Well, I'd hope not, Kevin. It seems you've stumbled into a situation far beyond the expectations of most men; I'd hate to think you regretted being given such a gift. Yes, it complicates matters, but I'm sure there is a solution. We'll come up with something viable, I'm sure. After all, it's hardly the first time the Kilmeade family has had to resort to some rather unorthodox methods to prevent the title and the estates from reverting to the Crown." 

That statement came as a shock; well, that was an understatement. And that shock was only the first of a series of shocks. {"Unorthodox methods, indeed!"}

And so, sipping at that excellent brandy, he heard the story of "my great great grandfather, Martin. Well, actually it was Martina and she was my great great grandMOTHER, there being no male heirs in the line eligible to inherit, but that Martin was a woman wasn't known outside the immediate family, of course. Had a reputation for black moods, causing 'him' to make rather a recluse of himself periodically. Well, since she bore five children, thankfully three of them male, that was rather necessary. Casket was closed, of course. Always wondered what great great 'grandmother', Davida - actually great great grandfather David - thought about having to wear those long dresses when they went about socially. Take a look in the portrait gallery; quite a beauty, I must say, and the Kilmeade emeralds looked quite at home!"

Lyle reminded Aubrey, "and don't forget your grandfather, the one who commissioned the swan bed and everything else in that suite. Silver-grey eyes first appeared in the Kilmeade family, at least this branch, about then. He and his wife, well, their union was marred by an injury he'd taken during his time with the army. Luckily his second cousin a few times removed was able to, um, step up to the plate and do them a very personal favor. Your grandfather was the result of that favor, Kevin." Yes, stunned was indeed the right word for the look on Kevin Richards' face. 

"Oh, it's not just us; I'm sure of that. Well, as long as the Crown insists on denying the idea of the female line inheriting, as long as they use escheatment as a way to enrich the royal coffers, it's bound to happen, you know." Kevin found himself nodding, perhaps not in agreement, but simply because he couldn't find any appropriate words. 

And in the morning, nursing a pounding headache, he was greeted with reassurances that, indeed, there was a solution, though not one to be discussed before he had breakfast, coffee, and possibly a brief nap.

It had been a long, involved, sometimes awkward discussion. It had culminated with the calm advice from his Uncle Aubrey. "Probably best to wait til she's eighteen, though, Kevin, though I suppose seventeen might do as well." Kevin stiffened, "I had thought twenty-one, at least". 

That got him a stern glare from both of his uncles, "Kevin, there is no need to be extreme about this! Eighteen is quite acceptable, and I imagine you will find the intervening time quite enough of a challenge! Don't set yourself up for failure, my boy! Lust can be held in check by a strong person, of course. Love, on the other hand, has a way of dissolving even the most well-intentioned resolve." 

He flushed at how well they read the situation; yes, he imagined he WOULD find those three years, more or less, quite challenging, especially considering Coura wasn't inclined to be overly easy on him, or particularly patient. No, he couldn't really say that; she WAS patient with him, didn't act the tease or worse. It was just that she didn't consider him a fool, for some odd reason, even considering how well she knew him, and wasn't patient with him behaving like one. And that was a whole DIFFERENT conversation. 

The trip back to the inn to retrieve Coura and Ciena seemed to take forever, in his impatience; the return trip to Kilmeade Manor over in a flash. And their greeting from his uncles? All and more than could be expected. After all, they had all they'd ever really wanted - Kevin finally settled and happy in his choice of a wife, um, wives?

Now, the question of how to present it all to Kilmeade Manor and all those connected thereto, to anyone else they encountered. If the solution was a trifle simplistic, more than a trifle duplicitous, well, that was probably to be expected. Really, you could hardly have expected anything else. Kevin was becoming increasingly resigned that that was to be his life from here forward. 

The staff, at least, had no reservations, accepted the rather unusual concept of dual-Ladies of the Manor with surprising ease. After all, many of them had been born on the estate, their parents and grandparents serving the Kilmeade family for generations. This probably wasn't the oddest thing THEY remembered hearing about, either. As for the rest . . .

The first introduction had come at Aubrey Kilmeade's birthday celebration. "My nephew, Kevin Richards, and his lovely bride, Ciena M'Cuirnan. We call her CiCi." Ciena, introduced as 'CiCi', had actually been the one in attendance that evening, clad in silver and apple green, showing off the Kilmead emeralds in high style, though the following night it had been Coura wearing an emerald gown with the emeralds flashing fire at her ears and throat. Well, among other things, they'd agreed to share the disliked socializing; perhaps with the two of them sharing, they'd be able to manage without decking someone. There was no guarantee, of course, but it increased their odds.

The next visit from Garrison and the guys, along with Meghada? Well, it was much as usual, hilarious, embarrassing and entertaining in turn, with Kevin getting the expected amount of teasing. Meghada made a point of heading Goniff onto a different subject than the expanded possibilities of that swan bed when she saw just how flushed Kevin was getting, though she rather thought Ciena and Coura just might make a few private inquiries of her irrepressible Englishman later. 

The main difference on this visit was in the room assignments. Garrison shared with Goniff and Meghada in the Van Dyke Room. Chief and Casino shared in the Scottish Room. Originally it was intended they each get their own room, the single rooms on either side of the Van Dyke Room, but Meghada had explained apologetically, "they've both been talking about their need for a good night sleep, and . . ." Lyle Matthews had laughed, remembering that first visit. "Yes, I DO understand. If they don't mind sharing, there's the Scottish Room at the other side of the hall, down a couple of doors. It has two slightly smaller beds, if that would suffice?" Actor gloried in solitary splender in the Renaissance Gold Room and found no fault with it, explaining the next morning that "it was rather nice being in surrounds that matched my own level of sophistication." As one, the other men on the team wadded their napkins and threw them at the tall Italian, one hitting him in the face, the other two managing to land on top of his head and draping down. With the input from the ladies of the manor, it had all fallen easily into place. After all, there were no secrets, not amongst family.


	4. Mother, Dearest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hadn't been expecting her to appear at the gathering for Aubrey's birthday; she'd given no advance warning other than that imperious phone call from London the day before. Yet there she was, Lois Kilmeade Richards, in all her rather abstract glory. Julie was not pleased. Aubrey and Lyle were not pleased. That would have made things uncomfortable enough. But Ciena and Coura also were NOT pleased, and knowing them as he did, Kevin was horrified at the possibilities. Knowing the crew from the Cottages down in Brandonshire were due any time? That didn't help one damned bit!

She'd arrived just as Aubrey Kilmeade had once described it to Coura - like she was the Queen, with everyone at Kilmeade Manor being expected to behave accordingly, afford her the proper level of subservient attention during her stay. 

The staff had been in a twitter of anxiety. Well, they had been til Ciena and Coura called a meeting in the kitchen, and calmed the troubled waters, laid out the plans. Then that anxiety died down, had changed to anticipation of a highly diverting time indeed.

She had swept into the room, removing her gloves briskly, not greeting her brother, or anyone else for that matter, but immediately turned to Lyle Matthews who had escorted her in. "I assume my room is ready, Matthews. As I told Aubrey on the telephone, I prefer the VanDyke Room as usual. And my morning chocolate at 6:30, promptly. I am accustomed to early hours on my expeditions, and prefer not to change my routine." 

"Your room is ready, Doctor Richards," Lyle told her smoothly, if not particularly subserviently. That got him a superior glare; well, she'd let him know in years past that she prefered to be addressed as 'My Lady' when she was at Kilmeade Manor, seeing as how there was no one else who could claim anything like that position. Just another example of the inappropriate amount of leeway her foolish brother allotted the man. After all, he was just the butler, no matter what other 'services' he might provide!

He continued, "however, the VanDyke Room is otherwise occupied. Your things have been placed in the east hallway, the Princess Suite." 

She frowned at him, "the east hallway is for casual visitors, Matthews, have you forgotten? And I fail to remember any 'Princess Suite'. Whoever is in the VanDyke Room, move them, immediately and have the room cleaned and prepared for me. I'm slightly weary and will want to rest before High Tea."

Matthews didn't bother to respond, as another voice took control of the room. "We do not serve High Tea, Doctor Richards, except on special occasions. Something a bit more modest will be served at 4 o'clock in the Library. There will be a High Tea tomorrow, when our invited guests have arrived. Please feel free to join us in the Library at 4:00 if you feel up to it; otherwise I will arrange to have tea and scones brought to you. In the meantime, please allow me to show you to your room in the east hallway." There was no give in that voice, no hesitation on that face.

{"No, I'd say Ciena isn't going to give in, not one inch,"} Julie observed, not even trying to hide the rich glee she was feeling. Her mother still had the ability to reduce her to a frightened and shivering little girl inside; she knew SHE would never have been able to stand up to her like Ciena was doing.

You could have heard a pin drop as Lois Kilmeade Richards lifted her shocked and highly indignant eyes to the redhead poised on the stairs. Kevin cleared his throat, the first sound he'd made since his mother had entered the house. Well, she hadn't bothered to greet him either, just let her eyes drift over him, over Julie, as if they were unimportant details she might address after she made sure all else had been arranged to her satisfaction.

"Yes, well. Mother, this is my wife, Ciena M'Cuirnan Richards. CiCi, my love, my mother, Lois Kilmeade Richards. Mother, have you come to celebrate Uncle Aubrey's birthday with us?"

"Birthday? Oh do refrain from sounding so foolish, Kevin! You always had the most ridiculous ideas! Why on earth would I do that? I am on my way to my next location and my ship has been delayed. I preferred not to spend the extra few days in a London hotel, that's all." She turned her eyes back to the young woman waiting patiently, serenely to regain her attention.

The two women looked at each other, one calmly complacent, totally secure in her position, the other one obviously gathering herself to attack the usurper. The tension was, if not broken, then shifted when a large red rough-coated dog (for certainly it couldn't be a wolf!) brushed up against the traveling dress worn by the latest arrival. A inquisitive wet nose left a mark as it pressed up to the woman, inhaled deeply and wrinkled up its nose, immediately sneezed as if in disgust. It was obvious by the hasty drawing back and raised voice that Lois Richards - one, did not approve of dogs in the house; two, did not want any dogs sniffing at her, and three - just what was going on around here, anyway???

"Come along, now. You can't just go sniffing anyone who happens along, you know. We've talked about that. You know how sensitive your nose is!" CiCi addressed the dog. "Matthews, would you be sure she has fresh water to get the taste out of her mouth?" Lyle Matthews refrained from laughing, only bowing deeply, "of course, my lady." Somehow, it was obvious that Lois Richards didn't think that an appropriate response to her complaints, but it was equally obvious that that was all the response there was going to be.

"Well, Doctor Richards? Shall I show you to your room? I'm quite sure you will find it to your liking; it should suit you quite well." And somehow, she wasn't sure how or why, Lois Kilmeade Richards found herself accompanying that annoyingly resolute young woman up the stairs and down the east hallway to a room at the end. Inside she was taken aback at the appearance of the room. Nothing like the lush and sensuous, yet quietly dignified Van Dyke Room, the Princess Suite was, well, something to behold, at least. 

Ciena and Coura had conferenced with Aubrey and Lyle, getting input from Kevin and Julie, in order to put together this very special room, just in case Dr. Richards ever came to visit. Now, spread out in all its glory, that severely (if expensively) dressed female with the icy demeanor stepped into what appeared to be the inside of a Victorian candy box. Pink, it was, amazingly, overwhelmingly pink, though accented with bits of white and green here and there. The carpet was pink cabbage roses on a mauve field. The upholstery on the dainty chairs and love seat? More mauve and pink. The many pictures on the wall (the walls papered in pink and white pin stripes) were the epitome of the overly-sentimental era where puppies and kittens and adorable children played together. Stunned, walking to the door of the adjoining bedroom, Lois Kilmeade Richards beheld even more pink, though this time with even more lush details. Pink carpet, wallcoverings in pink with tiny white daisies. A canopy bed any six year old extremely feminine little girl would have fainted with delight at being allowed to sleep in; the canopy was pink lace, layered with white lace, then another layer of pink, all cascading down a good two feet all around. The corner curtains on the bed were pink satin, tied with mauve velvet cords. The bedcover, well, what can you say? It was pink, brocaded, tufted to beat the band, billowing to the floor and pooling there. There had to be a good twenty pillows, big ones, medium sized ones, tiny little ones, all in various shades of pink, with a few little white and green ones in just for good measure.

Ciena took a good look at her mother-in-law's face, deeply appreciating the look of sheer horror being displayed and smiled to herself. {"Yes, getting that description of her bedroom at their country home, so strict, such clean lines, all carefully neutral, nothing there that wasn't absolutely necessary; that was all most helpful. Now, just add in the slightly dampened sheets, the various other little details we came up with, and we'll see if we can't make this visit from Kevin's - no, I will NOT call her his mother - from Kevin's female birth parent, most memorable. Even Cook is willing to cooperate, though it breaks her heart to purposely prepare bad food. Well, I assured her, not all the meals have to be bad, just what is served to dear Doctor Richards."

Actually, Ciena was rather proud of herself; after all, she HAD talked Coura out of some of her more extreme ideas. "After all, sister. She travels in all sorts of out of the way places. She may be ACCUSTOMED to finding small snakes in amongst her bedding. Of course, if it becomes apparent we need the extra impetus, I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something suitable. You might find the occasion to upchuck part of a rabbit or something over her shoes?" Coura, in her furry state as a red wolf had grinned with enthusiasm at that idea. 

It was perhaps telling that neither of the good doctor's children had protested the plans so far; Aubrey had been positively enthusiastic. And on the morrow, their older sister, Meghada would be arriving with her crew. They had been alerted, and Ciena was fully confident that, between them, they would exercise their inventiveness; Goniff in particular was quite the expert in devious shenanigans, particularly when faced with those who he considered had crossed a personal line. And while he wasn't personally involved this time, if the sisters TOLD him the woman had crossed a line, that was quite sufficient. He really was such a dear!

They didn't have to put any of the remaining plans into play. One skimpy tea, with that big red dog insisting on laying beside the visitor, drooling over her shoes - one dinner that everyone else had complimented, seemingly not noticing that the soup was too salty, the bread gritty, and the various other little shortcomings Dr Richards was quick to point out - one night in a damp room (a very PINK and frilly damp room) where the fireplace didn't seem to draw just right - one cup of thin hot chocolate (though it WAS served promptly at 6:30, just as requested). All of that seemed to help Doctor Richards remember a few errands she'd intended to get done in London before she left for Tortuga. Everyone listened with some varying degrees of interest as she explained just where that was, and why she was going, how important she was to the effort. They were far more interested in her revelation that she thought she would be there "for the next three or four years, at least. Ever so much to discover there - pre-Columbian, you know. Perhaps I might visit then, before I proceed to my next area of research." She took another look at the polite but none-too-encouraging faces, looked down at the half rabbit being cheerfully deposited in her lap by that disgusting creature, and shuddered, silently deciding, {"no, probably not."}

Her car was just sweeping out of the lane when the car carrying the Cottages crew drove in. "Ei, is she leaving? 'Ad all kinds of interesting ideas, you know," Goniff complained in deep disappointment. Meghada and the others laughed, "never mind, laddie. You just keep those in mind for her next visit. I imagine they'll come in handy."


	5. It Just Doesn't Get Any Better Than This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all!
> 
> A few short years after the war.

The whole Manor was in an uproar. Well, why wouldn't it be, with not just one, but THREE birthdays to celebrate! Lord Aubrey, of course, but young Masters Derrick and Caeden as well, them just turning three. Visitors were arriving in quick succession, bearing gifts for all three of the 'birthday boys'. Even the M'Ladies mother and father had arrived, each driving their own vehicle, trucks, not cars, since they were each hauling a horse trailer behind them. 

"Don't you think they are a little young for horses, Lupan?" Kevin had asked dryly as he watched the unloading. "Never too soon to start, Kevin. All of our children were sitting a horse by the time they were three." "Yes, but I had rather thought to start them out on ponies," only to get very odd stares from his in-laws. 

"Ponies? These are Clan children, Kevin; you need to remember that if you want to retain any semblance of sanity! Why, I can tell you stories!!! I still remember the time Coura took out my half-trained stallion; she was six, and it's a wonder I hadn't turned grey overnight! Came back right as rain, grinning like a banshee, telling me "but he WANTED to go for a run! He TOLD me so!" Richards took another look at the striking appaloosa mares standing in front of him, extremely small custom saddles now being unloaded along with other gear. "Ah, yes, I imagine you can tell some stories. And you probably should; I might as well be prepared."

Aubrey was busy rubbing the nose of a fine Arabian mare, Lyle running his hands over another of the same. "I can understand Aubrey's gift, but it's not my birthday," Lyle protested, but obviously already in love with the grey mare accepting his attentions. "Well, we could hardly leave you out! And besides, the two of you ride together; you need a horse equally as fine as his, don't you?" Ciena grinned over at one of her favorite people.

Two red rough-coated dogs had tumbled out of the trucks along with the drivers, dashing over to sit and wait for some appreciative hands to ruffle their fur. Coura took a long hard look, then nodded. "Yes, exactly as we discussed, Father. This will make it much easier. If anyone sees us, they'll think it was Lotti and Motti here. And we'll need two more before long. Derrick is starting to get that look, and I imagine Caeden won't be far behind. As soon as they make their first change, I'll let you know. You've bred into several colors, I think you told me?" "All the more usual ones, yes. Red, grey, shades of brown, black. Hopefully the boys will be among those. I don't know why I hadn't considered that before; it would be a very helpful notion for a goodly number of the family. After all, most DO run as wolves."

The boys were brought out to see the horses and the dogs, and Felane nodded, watching the interaction. "Yes, now that some time has passed, they really CAN pass as twins, even with Derrick being almost four months older. Was it difficult keeping them out of too-discerning eyes?" Ciena sighed, "well, it was a challenge at times. And highly annoying. We had to put it about that I was just so frail that bearing twins had taken all my strength, and I'd been put on bedrest for a goodly amount of time. AND that I was just so nervous, I couldn't bear to let them out of my sight! AND so worried about germs I wouldn't let anyone else near them!" She snorted in disgust, "frail!!" and her mother laughed at the sound. "Yes, I know that had to be annoying. I think the timing worked out well, though, with Derrick being born just two months before Aubrey's birthday, and Caeden scarcely two months after. Having them documented as sharing that same birthdate was quite effective, and I know Aubrey was highly diverted and most flattered." 

Coura came over to stand next to Ciena, the two of them looking around at their family. Aubrey and Lyle joined them, with Kevin following after. While it was Aubrey who voiced the words, it was clear they all agreed most heartily, "It just doesn't GET any better than this!"


End file.
